In order to use a mouse with a typical design and function, a user needs to fold his or her wrist to the left or right during use of the mouse and, thus, in the case of long-time use, carpal tunnel syndrome with pain in the wrist is caused due to narrow wrist ligament or twisted muscles.
In order to prevent the wrist from being folded, a mouse similar to a joystick with the wrist being perpendicular or tilted to a floor surface may be used. However, a joystick type mouse has been used with a low using ratio and most users have used a typical type mouse because the joystick type mouse does not satisfy the needs of users who prefer the typical type mouse and users are inconvenienced by using a mouse that has not be used thus far.